The Living Pitch (Bechloe)
by Aca-Addicted
Summary: Basically this is a Walking Dead AU of Bechloe but with it's own twist and story. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.


**A/N: Greetings fellow acapeople. It finally is here, a brand new Bechloe zombie au ^^ I can't explain half of how excited I am to write this one. I am a big fan of The Walking Dead series. Now combine zombies with Bechloe... (squeal) I will be making this into a new story just like the Spiderman AU (apologies for not updating yet) which you can find under my work. I do hope you all enjoy this Halloween special! Muhahaha... (Organ background music)  
_**

It was 09:00 PM when my mom returned home. She had been working overtime quite frequently lately. She worked at a medical laboratory. She never did talk much about her job, saying they were working on something really big, something that was going to change everything. "Hey mom, I left you some leftovers in the fridge." I said when she locked the door and hung her coat on the wooden rack that was shaped into a group of walking elephants. We had gotten that peg from uncle Ben for Christmas. Uncle Ben had been almost everywhere and stood known for his famous tales. One time he told me about his fight with a crocodile when he was in Africa. Do I believe him? No not really, but still he had this talent in telling stories that made me listen like a kid listening to a bedtime story. "Thanks but no, I don't feel very well. I think I'll just go to bed..." She said. Once she stepped into the light, I noticed the bags underneath her eyes and pale face. "Alright mom... Goodnight." "Goodnight hun. Don't make it too late okay Beca?" She gave me a kiss on my nose, as she did every evening before going to bed. My mom and I are pretty close. We've always been. She and my dad got divorced when I was eleven. It was a hard time accepting that we were never going to be that silly family again with pancake Sundays. I looked to the husky pup lying with his back against me. I got the pup on my birthday little less than a month ago. I had named him Zeus. What was notable about Zeus were his two different colored eyes. His left eye was almost translucent. Not blue like the sky nor the bluest sea, but like ice, almost transparent. His right eye was hazel brown, reminding me of an early autumn. His fur was a coat of black and white, protecting him from both cold as heat. He had this white mask, with a black stripe that went right trough between his eyes. I hadn't hugged my father in ages, but when he gave me Zeus. I couldn't help myself but fly him around the neck.

My head was fuzzy. The last remnants of a dream got chased away when I snapped back to reality. It was a nice dream. I lifted my head from the pillow, yawning as I was still drowsy. How long had I've been sleeping? I wondered. The movie I was watching had ended a long time already. I took the remote and turned the TV black. I smiled when I found out my pup was still sleeping. Very slowly I rose up from the couch, clenching my jaw when watching Zeus's expression change slightly. When I was on a safe distance, I sighed. I took my empty glass to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher along the other glasses. My eyes widened when I heard noises coming from the living room. When I reached out for the knife laying on the countertop, I realized how much I had been watching TV. I laughed to myself and put the knife away. It was just probably mom. Maybe she couldn't sleep and got downstairs for some warm milk. However I froze hearing rumbling coming from the stairs followed by a loud smack. My pulse was beating in my ears, blocking out all the other sound except my ragged breath.

 _Move Beca! Move!_

I sprinted into the living room, finding my mom on the floor. "MOM! Mom are you okay!?" I saw her move so at least she was conscious. Worried I crashed down next to her. "Mom... Mom talk to me." I could barely subdue the panic in my voice. She returned a low groan. I was unable to peel my eyes away from her. The smell that came off of her made my stomach churn. When she turned her head, I gasped in horror. Her face was all sunken in, her eyes unfocussed. Her mouth twitched and drooled as it was craving for something. "M-mom..." The skin I held onto fell off her muscle, her bones. I covered my mouth in terror. "Oh- Oh my God... I'm... so sorry..." I whimpered, trying to make it stop. Still I got no reaction from my mother, not even a twitch. Behind me was Zeus, barking and whining like it was scared. Then unexpectedly my mom assaulted me, forcing my body towards the ground. "MOM! What are you doing!? STOP!" I yelled. She was now growling, like some kind of wild animal. She tried to sink her teeth into my skin, but I wouldn't let her. I saw no other way out than to push her back, so I did. First I tried to push her back with my hands, when that didn't work I kicked her back and made a run for it to the front door with Zeus behind me. I was so focused on getting out I didn't even bother to look back. Now all I had to do was unlock the door. Which was easier said than done when you are overflowing with adrenaline. "C-come on... Come on... Come on!" I cursed to myself, my voice breaking. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom struggling to get back on her feet. "COME ON!" I now cried out, tears falling down my flushed cheeks. Again I looked behind me to see my mother was advancing. She held her arms stretched out, eager to take me captive. "MOM STOP!" I screamed at her, panic was rising. Luckily Zeus and I were just in time to unlock the door and get out safely. I dropped to the floor, curling up into a ball against the door. Zeus was licking my arm, whining softly. "It's okay buddy..." I tried to sound reassuring, but inside I didn't know how it was going to be okay. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started typing the emergency number. I was set on hold, all of their workers seemed to be already occupied. "Screw it." I murmured when I lost patience.

 _I'll call dad._

I momentarily looked up when I heard an ambulance in the distance. I typed in my father's number and held the phone against my ear waiting for it to ring. I flinched when I heard the sound of police and more ambulance that were driving with hurry. "What is happening...?"

"Beca? Beca! Where are you!?" My dad answered. His voice was shaking, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Dad! I'm at home; you got to h-help me! Mom... She... She is s-sick or something... P-please I am scared." My voice was shaking. I felt low on air, like something was pressing against my chest.

"Beca stay right where you are. I am coming for you." He said calm. Somehow I got a hunch my dad knew more of what was going on.

"Dad... What is going on?" I asked him, looking anxiously around myself.

"I'll explain everything when I get to you." He said and ended the call.

 _I'll explain everything when I get to you..._

I had a very bad feeling about this. Something was wrong. I grabbed my legs tightly trying to stop them from trembling. It got me so frustrated that I accidentally pinched myself. "Ouch..." Was this even real? What if this was just a stupid nightmare because I had been watching too much Walking Dead?

 _Wake up Beca... Wake up..._

I shut my eyes closed, hoping if I'd open them again I would wake up in my bed staring at the dream catcher hanging from the ceiling. But when I did, I saw my father's car in the distant, driving with quite some speed.

 **A/N: And that was the first chapter. Poor Beca :( We all know stuff like this don't end well in The Walking Dead. Well... I will do my best to continue the Spiderman fic and see to your oneshots requests ;) Fav, follow, comment. And of course... A Happy Halloween!**


End file.
